Liquid crystal display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power savings, no radiation, etc. and are widely used. Most liquid crystal display apparatuses in the current market are backlit liquid Crystal display apparatuses, each including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystals are put in two parallel glass substrates, and a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystals, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display apparatuses (TFT-LCD apparatuses) currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the TFT-LCD apparatus comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate (CF substrate), a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) and a mask, and transparent electrodes on respective inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LCs) is positioned between two substrates.
However, a display panel, without borders at four edges, generally needs to coat a black border, such as BM, on a back surface of glass, to prevent light leakage of metal at edges of the panel. BM technology, at an outer side, is conducted by turning over the glass, causing high scuffing risk of front may technology. Both of investment cost of the apparatus and production efficiency are poor.